


Inappropriate Behaviour

by Zayroen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Valerie in charge, Vlad likes being bossed around, tie tugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie realized very swiftly that Master's was all talk, and then soon after found a plan that suited her needs to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Behaviour

For all Vlad Masters supposed genius, it hadn’t taken Valerie very long to realize one very important fact.

The man was all talk.

At first, this had angered her to no end. Here was the man that she had thought she could trust to be on her side, he talked a good game about being on her side against the ghosts yet when push came to shove? He somehow weaseled out of out-right obliterating the damn beasts.

Luckily for them both, on the heels of realizing Vlad was all talk, she swiftly realized something else. The man was a bit of a bitch. Not in the way Dash used the word to term his ex-girlfriend who wouldn’t sleep with him, but rather a more literal way. She’d slowly started pushing. Pushing boundaries and buttons until she was sure that she was correct.

Vlad Masters liked being bossed at. He liked it a lot.

Which left Valerie where she current was, watching Vlad pace around and throw his hands in the air as he ranted about something or other. She wasn’t actually sure, she might have tuned him out awhile ago. Watching him stalk back and forth in front of his large desk chair gave her an idea and before she could talk herself out of it or talk sense into herself, she moved.

Vlad turned when she moved, lips parted to continue speaking when his words were interrupted by a hand planted on his chest that shoved him to sit in the chair. Ignoring the spluttered ‘Miss Grey!?! What in the world..?’ , Valerie shifted to settle herself firmly into his lap and smirked. “You really need to calm down Mr.Masters, you’ll get high blood pressure.” Reaching to grasp the red tie about his throat, she tugged just as Vlad gathered his wits.

It was a gamble. Either she was wrong and would be, at the very least, fired. Or she was right and well….that was it’s own path there. The tie zipped tight about Vlad’s throat, cutting his words off at the unexpected pressure and then it happened. This close, Valerie could easily see it. How his eyes dilated sharply, heat rising to the older man’s face to follow hard on the heels of the very faint whine.

A smirk stretched across her painted lips, eyes lighting up as she leant forwards. “You talk too much, what did I just say about calming down?” She asked, lips brushing against Vlad’s as she spoke. She let the tie go, a finger tugging it back a ways from Vlad’s throat and felt him swallow hard before hands landed on her hips.

It was a brief touch, clearly not one thought through before Vlad tensed and yanked them away. “This is…this is highly inappropriate!” He exclaimed, taking a deep breath that stopped short when his chest pressed against the soft swell of Valerie’s breasts. Heat tingled through her at the contact, both from the hands on her hips and the chest against hers. “Maybe, but that just makes it better.” She said, tugging the tie taut again before pressing against him. She felt rather then heard the shuddering groan.

Got you Masters. I got you.

Pressing a firm kiss to his lips, she found the sight of her lipstick against him was very enjoyable. This was, of course, right when there was a sudden bulletin blaring over the previously quiet background noise of the news. Turning, she huffed at the footage of a ghost and the damn ghost boy wrecking some shop downtown. “Oh of course he’d choose now to pull this!” Turning back to Vlad, she frowned though it was more of a pout. “We are not finished!” She said firmly, giving the tie another little tug before squirming off his lap and bolting towards the doorway.

She had a ghost butt to kick, but when she got back…oh things were going to happen! She was Valerie Grey and a Grey got what they wanted!

Vlad was left siting in his chair, a hand that shook minutely reaching to loosen his tie so he could swallow. “…Butter biscuits..” he cursed quietly . Standing to go fix his tie before the mirror, he jolted at the smear of dark across his lips and knew he was well and truly sunk when instead of annoyance over how hard it was going to be to remove the lipstick. He instead felt heated at the possessive mark and was almost regretful at removing it!

They were going to have a talk indeed! Where he would firmly tell Miss Grey that this was not an acceptable behavior! At all! Not even a little bit! He did not appreciate being choked with his tie in the least! The heat still warm in his veins called him a liar and he despaired. Maybe she would just…never mention it again? He could always hope, right?


End file.
